


Balloons

by FaerieWinterstorm



Series: Simply Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Draco, Adorablness, Balloon Animals, Child-like Draco, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loving Harry, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Protective Harry, possesive harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieWinterstorm/pseuds/FaerieWinterstorm
Summary: Draco has finally found himself a hobby...





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling and the Warner Bros do.
> 
> Enjoy.

“DRACO ABRAXUS MALFOY, YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” roared a very angry female voice just as a cackling blonde ran past a group of first year hufflepuffs who nearly fainted at the sight of the head slytherin looking so happy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He’s at it again.”

Ron glared begrudgingly at the Slytherin, obviously trying not to let himself like the blonde. “Of course he is.” he said just as a furious, flushed Pansy Parkinson appeared around the corner, looking dangerous and pissed off. The hufflepuffs completely turned around in the opposite way just to avoid her.

Harry simply beamed at his boyfriend, happy that he’s finally pulled himself from the slump he’d been in since the war. “I think it’s adorable.”

“You won’t be thinking that when it happens to you.” Ron grumbled, tearing into his sandwich.

“It’s already happened to me. Nearly pissed myself.”

“Then why on earth do you keep buying him more?” Hermione asked, exasperated.

Harry’s smile turned dreamy. “He just looks so happy when he does it. You know he’s been in a funk lately, and- well- this is the most effective method in making him happy.” he shrugged. “Besides, he’s not harming anyone, so what's the big deal?”

“The big deal is that someone's going to do him bodily harm if he doesn’t stop.” Ginny hissed from in front of him.

Harry’s eyes darkened at that. “If anyone touches him, I’ll kill ‘em.”

Ron and Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable with that. They certainly knew better than to mess with the blonde after Harry nearly took off Seamus’s head just for eyeing the blonde both with contempt and lust. That happened during the beginning of the year and he hasn’t once looked in Draco’s direction since. 

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. “Harry, it’s not funny anymore. I heard Parkinson and Zabini talking with the other Eighth years about staging an intervention.

Now it was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. “It's honestly not a big deal. Why can’t everyone just let him be happy?”

Ginny sighed, laying a hand on Harry’s arm. “Because it’s gone on long enough. Honestly, we’re not even half way into the year yet and he’s already scaring the pants off of everyone.”

**_POP!_ **

Ron struggled to contain his snort at the high pitched scream that came from the library. Hermione looked livid.

“Is he seriously doing that in the library now?” she hissed, eyes flashing furiously. “Some people are actually trying to study!”

“It’s the weekend, Hermione, no one is trying to study, and if they are they probably enjoyed the little show they just got.” Ron grumbled. 

Hermione glared at Ron. He cowered and took another bite of his sandwich. She turned her glare on Harry who suddenly looked sheepish. “So maybe he’s doing a bit much. I’ll tell him to stay out of the library.

“MR. MALFOY! DETENTION!” screeched Madam Pince followed by a distinctly familiar whoop of joy.

Harry sighed. “Nevermind. I don’t think he’ll be going anywhere near the library this year.”

* * *

 

“Draco, love, how was detention?” grinned Harry as his boyfriend slumped onto the couch next to him. He laid down on the couch, putting his head in the Gryffindors lap and forcing his hand into his hair, demanding to be pet.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he grumbled, nearly sighing as Harry obeyed, running his fingers through the kitten-like platinum blonde hair.

It was currently an hour ‘till lights out and Harry- along with a few of the other Eighth years- had stayed down in their shared common room to either study or simply talk. Harry had waited for his boyfriend, knowing he’d have hell to pay if he didn’t.

Draco was covered in dirt and dust and his hands were streaked with green. He must have been sentenced to a classroom cleaning and herb collecting. Harry kept his observation too himself, not really wanting to be hexed into next week this late at night.

“Maybe next time you’ll stay out of the library, won’t you?” Harry teased, kissing him on the forehead. 

“I’m banned from the library now,” pouted the Slytherin. 

“Can’t say you didn’t deserve it. That’s the fifth incident in there this month.” Hermione scolded, plopping down into the armchair next to the couple, followed by a reluctant Ron.

Draco simply cuddled closer to his Gryffindor. “S’not the point.”

Ron snorted. Draco ignored him.

Harry took pity on him. “Maybe you need a hobby. How about gardening? You seem to like tending to the gardens at the Manor an awful lot.”

“That was more of mothers thing. And I don’t want to turn into Longbottom.” he mumbled.

“What about painting?”

“Not patient enough.”

“Sports?”

“Eight Years aren’t aloud to participate in Quidditch anymore, Potter.”

“Face painting?”

“Same as regular painting. Only clowns partake in such frivolous activities. No, I think-” then he cut off before lurching forward, scaring Hermione and nearly head-butting Harry in the nose.

“I’ve got it!” he announced, looking immensely pleased with himself.   
“Well, then, what is it?” Harry smiled.

“Balloon Animals!” he declared, making everyone in the room freeze and turn their eyes to the group. 

Draco beamed up at his boyfriend before giving him a big kiss on the mouth, not noticing when Harry didn’t respond. “I shall get started right away!” he said before running up to the boys dorm. 

“Great idea, mate. Bloody brilliant.” Ron said sarcastically. All the glares in the room narrowed in on The-Boy-Who-Lived-Just-To-Die-Now.

Harry laughed nervously. “Oops?”

He was pelted by pillows.

* * *

 

“Potter!” 

Harry grumbled but was shook again by the persistent blonde. “Potter!”

“What, Draco? I’m trying to sleep.” 

“Nevermind that, look! I made my first balloon animal!” he beamed. Draco looked so happy that Harry couldn’t help but smile groggily.

“Oh yeah?” he said followed quickly by a yawn.

“Oh yes, isn’t he quit marvelous? I’ve named him Rupert. Rupert the Giraffe. 

Harry looked down at the balloon animal. It looked as if it were barely being kept together. The neck was far too long and the tail far too short. The legs were so lopsided Harry almost felt bad for the poor thing. 

“That's wonderful, love, but as you can see, I’m trying to sleep.”

Draco’s smile slowly diminished. “You don’t want to know how I made it?” he looked on the verge of tears, and the bad think about it was it was so early in the morning Harry couldn’t tell if they were real and due to his lack of sleep or fake just to keep his boyfriend up and interested. Either way his heart nearly broke at the teary look in his boyfriends grey eyes. 

“Of course I do, love. Why don’t you sleep in here tonight and tell me all about it?” he held back another yawn,

Draco sniffed. “Really?”

Harry smiled softly. “Really.

“Can Rupert sleep with us too?”

Harry tried not to grin at the child-like sound in his voice and the innocent look on his face. “Of course.”

Draco smiled before climbing in next to Harry, letting his boyfriend wrap him up in covers before pulling him close and wrapping him up in his arms. He nearly hissed through when he felt the balloon animal in his arms strain against the lack of space. “Potter! Careful! You’ll crush Rupert!”

Harry never thought he’d be jealous of a balloon until he watched as Draco tucked the balloon animal in between the two with such care and adoration. He never wanted to pop a balloon more in his life.

He watched Draco kiss the balloon animal on the head, murmuring a quiet, “Goodnight, Rupert.” before kissing the back of Harry's hand and whispering a soft, “Thank you, darling,” before proceeding to tell him all about his night long adventure in the art of creating Rupert and his utter brilliance at it.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re not going to pop him?” Ginny asked distastefully, glaring at Draco from across the table where he has deemed it necessary as soon as he and Harry had made it down to breakfast that the entire Gryffindor table must know all about the birth of Rupert.

Draco looked horrified at the simple thought of Rupert's demise. “How dare you! How rude! I would never pop something as brilliant as Rupert! Never!” he hissed, happy mood completely demolished.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked pleased. “Good. No more balloon popping.  Brilliant.”

Draco looked at her, brows furrowed. “I didn't say I would stop popping balloons.  I’d just never pop Rupert.”

“But-” Hermione flushed.

“Rupert has class, unlike those other rounded, oval shaped air sacs. No, those were made to be popped. Rupert is far more superior than those polychloroprene helium carriers.” Draco sniffed. Harry felt a rush of adoration at the stubborn, childish look on his face as he held Rupert carefully in his arms. 

“Fine then,” Hermione relented. “But you can’t be popping them in front of him. That would be like watching your family be killed right in front of you.”

Draco looked down at Rupert, a worried frown marring his brow. “Really?”

“Of course. But you can’t put him down much either, because if you do, someone might pop him to get revenge on you for scaring everyone so much this year with your balloon popping. You’ve got to keep Rupert safe.”

Draco nodded, a determined look on his face. “Yes, of course. You’re right. I’ll never let Rupert out of my sight.” he declared.

Ron looked as if he didn’t know whether to laugh or to insult the blonde. “I think he’s finally gone bonkers. Completely insane.”

“Fuck off, Weasley. Rupert is a human being and if you go anywhere near him I’ll hex your bollocks off!” Draco snapped viciously.

Ron back off, murmuring, “Only further proving my point.” Hermione elbowed him and he hissed.

Draco sniffed, standing up and looking at Rupert with such tender eyes that Harry immediately became even more jealous of the oxygen-filled rubber animal.

“It’s okay Rupert, I won’t let the mean Weasel hurt you.” Draco cooed to the giraffe as he made his way to his first class.

Harry frowned at the balloon in Draco’s hands as he disappeared from the Great Hall. Draco hadn’t even kissed him before he’d left.

Hermione saw the look in his eyes. “Oh no, you leave that balloon animal alone! As long as he’s holding onto that think, he isn’t in danger of giving anyone anymore heart attacks. Leave the balloon be, Harry. I mean it.”

Harry frowned even harder. “But he’s totally enamored with that think!” he argued.

“Do you even hear yourself, mate? You’re jealous of a balloon!” Ron exclaimed.

Harry snarled. “That balloon made him forget my kiss. It needs to go.”

Ron murmured something about ‘crazy being spread through contact.’

Hermione glared at Harry. “Unless you can find a way to get him to stop scaring people with those balloons, I suggest you leave Rupert alone and let everyone relax a little.”

Harry groaned, his head thumping loudly as it hit the table.

* * *

 

Harry was having a horrible day.

It had been about a week since Draco had made Rupert and he’d never felt more high strung. Ever since Hermione had brought up the point of people possibly wanting to pop Rupert, he’d taken Hermione's advice to heart and truly never let Rupert out of his sight. 

At night, whenever Harry wanted to make sweet, sweet possessive love to his blonde, his boyfriend would get distracted in the middle, wondering if any of the other boys in the dorm were trying to harm his balloon animal, leaving Harry with blue-balls.

Harry had even once proposed casting a levitation charm on the balloon but Draco had said he felt wrong letting Rupert watch them get it on. 

Harry had never been more tense in his life.

But the rest of the school, however strange it was to see Draco Malfoy carrying a bright red balloon animal close to his chest, had never been happier. Now that Draco was constantly watching over Rupert, he no longer had any time to scare people shitless.

Harry was ready to rip out his own hair. Even Hermione was getting worried when the blonde had forgotten to give Harry his kiss on the fourth day. 

It wasn’t long before even she claimed that this obsession with Rupert was unhealthy and that the blonde may have a serious problem and allowed any plans to pop Rupert the Balloon Animal to be carried out.

Unfortunately for Draco- but fortunately for Harry- those plans weren’t needed because entering their second week with Rupert was the day he met his end.

It was just as the two teens were waking when they heard the loud  **_POP_ ** .

Draco’s eyes had widened comically and he had literally shoved Harry off the bed trying to untangle their limbs so he could check on Rupert. When he’d pulled back the curtains and scrambled to his feet he had immediately checked for Rupert. He’d found nothing but the bright red remains of his giraffe under the foot of Harry’s best friend, Ron.

Everyone in the room had frozen and stared between the two. Ron had paled considerably and Draco had just stared at his feet before Ron started stuttering apologies.

“I- I’m sorry, Malfoy. I went to get up and it was just there. If I’d known it was there I wouldn’t have- I’m really sorry.” he’d said, face racked with guilt.

Draco had shook his head, falling to his knees right next to the scattered balloon pieces. “It’s fine, Weasley. You didn’t know. I forgive you.”

No one had been more surprised than the read head when the Slytherin simply picked up the pieces and left the room quietly.

Ron had looked up at Harry with a horrified face. “I think I broke your boyfriend.”

The blonde had shown up later, only during lunch carrying a gray mass of balloon. 

Ron had chuckled nervously. “Whatcha you got there, mate?”

Draco had simply beamed up at the table and shown off his koala bear. “His name is Leonard.”

Harry had simply hugged the blonde tightly to his chest, ignoring his squeaks of protest about squashing Leonard.

“You scared me half to death this morning. Don’t you ever just run off like that without telling me where you’re going. At least check in next time if you do.” he’d mumbled, kissing his lovers forehead and planting a big, long, tongue filled kiss to his mouth. He’d pulled back to see Draco flushed with eyes filled with lust. 

“Of course. Care to skip class for a bit of a tossle in the bed?” he’d said, voice thick.

Harry smiled. “What about Leonard?”

“I place a charm around him. He’ll be fine.” Draco had breathed hotly against his mouth.

Harry’s grin was all teeth as he picked the blonde up and threw him over his shoulder and bounded up the stairs to the boys dorm, ignoring the whistles from his classmates.

And later, after Harry had pounded Draco into the mattress mercilessly, letting out a week's worth of spunk, he decided that maybe having Leonard around wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm trying something new. I've never made a oneshot before but I think I might start to, hence this series. I just wanted to say that if you guys find any of my works on any other website, please do tell me so I can get that fixed immediately.
> 
> These will not be regularly timed, I'll just post them whenever I feel like it. I may be taking prompts in the near future depending on how committed I become to doing these (Which I feel I will become a lot dedicated).
> 
> These will all be Top Harry, bottom Draco, I'm sorry but that's just the way I like it and Its just the way I want to keep it, so... yeah. I don't think there will be any actual descriptive sex in my stories seeing as i'm not experienced and comfortable enough to wright it yet but i would gladly collaborate with anyone who would like to help me with that if offered so... yes. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support you've given me and I will see you all on Thursday in my other story Perspective. 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
